Spider-Man 5 (minimateking30's version)
Spider-Man 5 is a 2013 American superhero film directed by Sam Raimi and written by Max Carroll and James Vanderbilt, and stars Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, J.K. Simmons, Aaron Paul, and Bruce Campbell. The fifth entry into the Spider-Man film franchise, Spider-Man tangos with the new threat of the enigmatic Mysterio, who uses his mystical illusions to torture the hero and mess with his mind, while also contending with Max Dillon, who becomes the living energy conductor known as Electro. Development for the film began after the critical and financial success of Spider-Man 4 in 2011. Raimi, Maguire, Dunst, and Simmons all confirmed their returns to their respective roles. The film began principal photography began in 2012, with the film being shot in Los Angeles and New York, respectively. The film was released on July 17th, 2013 in all countries to mixed to positive reviews, with some calling it "Spider-Man 3... ''but better." The film grossed $797,208,204 worldwide, narrowly beating out ''Spider-Man 3, but not topping it's predecessor Spider-Man 4. The success of the film led to it's sequel, Spider-Man 6. Plot Less than a couple months after the events of the previous film, Peter Parker continues his career as Spider-Man while balancing his duties as the staff photographer of The Daily Bugle and a soon-to-be father. After delivering more pictures of Spider-Man to the Bugle, Peter heads back out into the stormy afternoon as his alter-ego to fight more crime. Meanwhile, at an electric power plant, a lineman named Maxwell Dillon is working on fixing a downed powerline when he accidentally trips. He cries for help, which soon gets the attention of Spider-Man. The super-hero attempts to save Dillon, but is too late as a bolt of lightning from the thunderstorm strikes the powerlines and electrocutes Dillon, sending him into a coma. Spider-Man then narrowly manages to get Dillon to a hospital. Elsewhere, in an undisclosed location, a man is seen working in the shadows on what appears to be a small cube when a news report comes on telling of Spider-Man rushing Dillon to the hospital. He then states that "phase 1" of his plan is completed. He then places a glass, dome-like helmet over his head and states that "it's time to get started". Spider-Man encounters a group of bank robbers, whom he easily dispatches. After leaving, though, Spider-Man is attacked in mid-air by the late Norman Osborn, the original Green Goblin, only to realize that it was just a mere hallucination. He then returns home to his shared apartment with Mary Jane. But while Spider-Man is heading home, he is being watched from afar by an unidentified individual. At the hospital, Dillon awakens from his coma and is released from the hospital. But upon arriving home, Dillon discovers that he has developed the ability to generate and manipulate electricity. Donning a costume, Dillon goes on a crime spree as the villain Electro. Peter and Mary Jane hear of Electro's commotion in the city and the former heads out as Spider-Man to confront the villain. Arriving at J. Jonah Jameson's penthouse, where Electro is stealing the publisher's money, Spider-Man attempts to battle the villain, only to be knocked down by merely touching Electro's shoulder, allowing the villain to leave. Jameson falsely accuses Spider-Man and Electro of being allies. He then prints an ad in his paper calling for the hero's arrest, causing the public's opinion to turn against him. At an abandoned theater, the individual from before states that "it's time". At The Daily Bugle, Peter is begrudgingly delivering pictures of Spider-Man when all of a sudden, the mysterious individual appears from a cloud of smoke in Jameson's office. He then identifies himself as Mysterio and expresses his desire to defeat Spider-Man and bring him to justice. Mysterio then tells Jameson to print an ad in his paper telling Spider-Man to meet him on top of the George Washington Bridge before vanishing once more into a cloud of mist. Spider-Man then meets his newfound enemy on top of the George Washington Bridge, an entire news crew and crowd of civilians watching from below. As Spider-Man engages Mysterio in battle, however, the latter uses a hallucinogenic gas in his smoke, causing most of Spider-Man's past, dead enemies, like Doctor Octopus and Venom, to reappear. Spider-Man then barely manages to get away from Mysterio by falling off the bridge and into the water. Mysterio is then deemed a hero in the eyes of the public. Later, Mysterio heads for a run down apartment complex and confronts Electro, who is hiding there. Mysterio tells Electro that he knows that Spider-Man isn't dead and that they should team against him. Mysterio tells Electro to lay low for awhile until the time is right for him to come out of hiding. But before Electro can further question Mysterio, the latter disappears. Meanwhile, Spider-Man, having indeed survived falling off the George Washington Bridge, returns home to Mary Jane to rest and recuperate from his injuries, and to allow the heat surrounding his seeming demise die down. Peter pulls a small red object out of a box and says "this is exactly what I need to crack this guy's fishbowl." At The Daily Bugle, Jameson is doing a press conference with Mysterio in order to congratulate him on defeating Spider-Man. Peter Parker shows up at the conference afterwards to talk to both Jameson and Mysterio. After getting a picture of the 2, Mysterio and Peter shake one another's hands, but Peter secretly plants a device he had been working on since college; a Spider-Tracer. After Mysterio departs, Spider-Man locates the villain at an abandoned movie theater (unbeknownst to him, Bugle reporter Ned Leeds has followed him, suspicious of Mysterio himself.) and enters. However, Mysterio had rigged the place chock-full of booby traps, and Spider-Man narrowly avoids them. Spider-Man then confronts Mysterio in the control room. Mysterio then performs a classic trick which involves himself spraying Spider-Man with a specialized hallucinogen which makes Spider-Man see 7 copies of Mysterio in front of him, with only one being the true Mysterio. Spider-Man then takes a gamble (relying on his Spider-Sense) and kicks the real Mysterio onto a wall. Spider-Man then shatters the dome helmet on Mysterio's head, revealing himself to be Quentin Beck. Beck then reveals to Spider-Man that he knows that Peter Parker's face lies underneath (though, he never goes into detail as to how he knows this information.) and, refusing to accept defeat, calls upon Electro, whom he reveals Spider-Man to be his trump card in the event he were to be defeated. Spider-Man battles Electro, their fight leading from the theater into the street just as the police surround the theater (Leeds having tipped off the authorities in the first place.). Spider-Man finally manages to defeat Electro by tricking him into falling into a body when their battle reaches the docks, short-circuiting him and seemingly killing him. Beck is taken into custody, where he is declared to be legally insane while shouting that Peter Parker is Spider-Man. At the hospital, Mary Jane gives birth to her's and Peter's daughter, whom they name May after Peter's great aunt. But as Peter and M.J. cuddle and hug their newborn daughter, police sirens are heard in the distance, and Mary Jane encourages her husband to respond as Spider-Man, which he does. In the film's closing scenes, at the abandoned OsCorp Industries factory, a man (Michael Keaton.) walks into a lower portion of the building via an open doorway, where, after turning on a lightswitch, reveals a number of the Green Goblin's weapons and equipment. The man then says "So... this is where the magic once happened" as the film ends. Cast * Tobey Maguire as Spider-Man/Peter Parker * Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson-Parker * J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson * Bruce Campbell as Mysterio/Quentin Beck * Aaron Paul as Electro/Max Dillon * Topher Grace as Venom/Eddie Brock (hallucination) * Alfred Molina as Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavius (hallucination) * Willem Dafoe as Green Goblin/Norman Osborn (hallucination) * Michael Keaton as Roderick Kingsley (cameo) * Lucas Till as Ned Leeds (cameo) In addition Production Development After the critical and financial success of Spider-Man 4 in 2011, Sony Pictures announced that they were moving forward with Spider-Man 5 and Spider-Man 6. Sam Raimi, Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, and J.K. Simmons were all slated to return for the films. David Koepp, who co-wrote the 4th film, left production of the 5th to work on other projects. He was subsequently replaced with James Vanderbilt. Max Carroll, who also co-wrote the 4th film, returned for the 5th film. Initially, the villains Scorpion and Rhino were considered as the film's antagonists, but were scrapped due to being unable to come up with a good enough script involving the 2 characters. Thus, they were cut and replaced with Mysterio (who had been considered for Spider-Man 4.) and Electro. One of the original drafts involved Electro turning into a 200-foot tall monster at the film's climax, but was soon scrapped due to budgetary concerns. Filming Filming took place in Los Angeles from June 11th, 2012 to August 3rd, 2012, with additional filming in New York City commencing on September 15th, 2012 and lasting until September 21st, 2012. Designs Spider-Man's costume remained virtually unchanged from the previous film, with the only real alteration being the silver for the webbing was made to be brighter than the previous film. Mysterio's costume was inspired by his appearance in the Spider-Man 2 video game, though it was changed to be more closer to the comic book design. Electro's design was also inspired by the comics, primarily his Marvel NOW! appearance. The only significant change made to the design was giving the character a brown trenchcoat to wear over his costume, mainly during scenes shot in the daylight. Marketing As with the previous films, Sony and Marvel hired several companies to help market the film. Companies like Hasbro, Diamond Select, and PEZ were commissioned to produce toys based on the film. LEGO was revealed to be once again producing the construction toys line for the film. Companies like Pepsi and Coca Cola were also hired to promote the film. Wendy's also made a line of Spider-Man 5 based toy products. Previews The film's first teaser was shown alongside showings of The Avengers in late 2012. The film's first teaser trailer was shown at San Diego Comic Con 2012, and was subsequently leaked onto the internet. In January 2013, the first TV spots were released for the film. Release Spider-Man 5 ''had it's red carpet premiere in Tokyo on June 16th, 2013, and held it's worldwide premiere on June 27th, 2013, before having it's domestic release in the United States and Canada on July 17th, 2013. The film opened at number 1. The film remained in it's number 1 spot for 3 weeks until it was finally taken down by ''The Smurfs 2. Box Office Spider-Man 5 earned $345 million domestically and $452.2 million globally, bringing it to a worldwide total of $797,208,204. It is the highest-grossing movie of 2013, the 2nd most successful Spider-Man film, and the 6th highest grossing film based on a Marvel comic book property. In North America, the film grossed $23,395 on it's opening weekend. Reception The film received generally positive reviews from critics, claiming that the film almost serves as a callback to Spider-Man 2 at times. The Rolling Stone called Electro "easily one of the biggest triumphs in comic-book movie CGI as you can get." Sequel In 2011, after Spider-Man 4's successful release, Sony and Marvel announced a 6th Spider-Man film alongside the 5th film. Spider-Man 6, intended to be the last film in the Sam Raimi film series, will be released in 2015, before the character's film rights return to Marvel Studios.Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:Spider-Man movies Category:Movies Category:Spider-Man